A Wedding Story: Pokémon Style
by Sunflorazumarill
Summary: A look at the weddings of two pairs of people that Ash and friends met; Romeo and Juliet, and Claire and Kane. Will have multiple chapters. Please Read and Review. (RomeoJuliet, VolbeatIllumise, ClaireKane pairing)


**A WEDDING STORY: POKéMON STYLE**

What this story is about is first you have to know about two recent Pokémon episodes; "Love at First Flight" and "Going for a Spinda". In these two episodes, there are two couples that plan to get married. In "Love at First Flight", the couple consists of Romeo, the Trainer with the 5 Volbeat, and Juliet, the Trainer with the Illumise in "Going for a Spinda", the couple consists of Claire, the woman who was searching for her "lucky" Spinda, and Kane, the Spinda's owner and Claire's fiancé. Anyway, from what we know at the end of these episodes, these 2 pairs plan on getting married. While Ash and co. probably won't be going to their weddings, I'm giving you a special look at these two unions. First, the wedding of Claire and Kane. Then, the wedding of Romeo and Juliet. This story takes place in the "Pokémon present", meaning this story occurs at around the same time that Ash is wherever he is right now. Just for you to know, I consider the year that Pokémon takes place to be 20XX.

Note on clothes: Unless noted, each character is wearing her normal clothes. For example, unless I say otherwise, Claire is wearing her normal dress and hat.

Note on Wedding 1: Each day, Claire writes in her diary about things that happened during the day as well as things that she plans to do later in the day. Also, diary text is italicized.

Here are the ages for the story's characters.

Romeo: 25

Juliet: 25

Claire: 25

Kane: 25

WEDDING 1: CLAIRE AND KANE

In the afternoon, we see what looks like a beautiful, flowery garden that's located on top of a mountain. In this meadow, there are what looks like several Spinda teetering about. For two people however, this place is special. In this field, Claire, an upper-class woman, met a special Spinda that she says changed her life. Soon, Claire and her fiancé, Kane, a Pokémon adventurer, plan to get married in this very garden.

We now see an upper-class house. This is the home of Claire Greenfield. We head up to a window and head through to Claire's bedroom where we see Claire sitting on her bed, writing in her diary about her upcoming wedding.

_June 12, 20XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 3 weeks since Kane came back. Ever since then, we have been planning and preparing for our wedding. I thought this day would never come. By the end of the month, the two of us will be married. Later this week I hope to try on my wedding dress. I shouldn't just drabble on about our wedding, I should also talk about today's activities. Today I helped out Mom's Sunflora and Roselia in the backyard garden. Later, Kane will be coming by to take me on a walk. I'm closing you right now to go meet Kane._

_Flower of the Day: Sunflower_

_Reason: Helping out Sunflora in the garden._

After closing her diary, Claire's butler, Royce comes in to check on her.

Royce: Claire, your fiancé's here to take you on a walk.

Claire: Thank you, Royce. I was just coming down to meet with him.

Claire gets up off her bed and starts to head downstairs to meet with Kane. She waves bye to Royce as she does so. After heading outside, she heads out the door, where her fiancé is waiting for her. Kane is holding his "lucky" Spinda (the one with the heart-shaped spot) in his arms. Claire and Kane greet each other with embracing arms and share a short kiss.

Kane: Hi, sweetie.

Claire: Hi Kane. Hi Spinda.

Spinda: Spinda.

Claire: So where do you plan on taking me?

Kane: I was thinking we could go and head up the mountain to our special meadow.

Claire: Where we plan on having our wedding?

Kane: Of course, Claire. (holds her) After all, I know how special of a place that is for the both of us. Are you excited?

Claire: Well what do you think? So how's Spinda?

Kane: Spinda's fine. I think it's happy for the both of us.

Claire: So should we get going?

Kane: Of course I am. (putting Spinda on the ground) I was just thinking "Ladies First".

Claire: Oh, thank you. That's so sweet.

Claire goes over to the side of Kane, who holds her hand, and the two start walking towards the mountain. Spinda follows behind them, wobbling like it usually does. They walk for a while, and eventually make it to the foot of the mountain, where a few more Spinda are seen, also wobbling. The couple walks past them, and comments them.

Claire: Wow, there are some other Spinda here.

Kane: Yeah. That means we're at the mountain. Can't wait to get there. I have something special to give you.

Claire: Oh you do?

Kane: Yeah. It's the reason why I asked you to come with me on this walk.

Claire: (blushes) Aw. What is it you want to give me?

Kane: It's a surprise. But I think you'll like it.

Claire: Okay.

The two continue heading down the path leading up the mountain. They pass by several more Spinda along the way. The path eventually becomes rocky, indicating that they must be getting close to the top. Suddenly, Claire stumbles slightly and almost falls down, but Kane catches her.

Claire: (stumbling) Oh!

Kane: (catching her) Got you! Don't worry. I'm here for you.

Claire: Thanks.

Kane: I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you.

The two once again continue up the path. They eventually reach the top, where there is a beautiful flower garden. In the garden are many Spinda, playfully frolicking among the flowers. Claire and Kane head into the middle of the meadow while Kane's Spinda goes and plays with the other Spinda in the garden.

Kane: Now that we're here, let me go get you my present.

Claire: Okay. I'll wait for you.

Claire sits down on the ground while Kane go gets what he plans to give her. While sitting down, Claire realizes something about where she's sitting. She has a flashback about meeting Kane for the first time. Claire sees Kane's Spinda, then she sees Kane. Kane gives Claire a flower, and Claire feels happy. After the flashback, Claire realizes that she's in the same exact spot she was when she first met Kane and his Spinda. She feels content knowing this. Kane then comes back with a bouquet of flowers that he just picked in the garden. He gives the bouquet to Claire, who holds them with awe.

Claire: Kane, where did you get all these?

Kane: I picked them all right here in the meadow just now, for you, sweetie.

Claire: Is this your gift to me?

Kane: Of course it is. I love you, Claire, and I want for you to be happy. (gently grabs her hands) I want for us to be together.

Claire: Kane, you don't have to be this protective of me.

Kane: Sorry, but when I was away for you I got kind of worried. I thought something bad could happen to you. That's why I came back.

Claire: Oh. I didn't know (frowns at herself) I'm sorry. I was worried about you, too. I too was very protective of Spinda while you were gone.

Kane: (puts his arm around her) That's all right. I'm actually glad you were protective of Spinda. Oh how I care about you.

Claire: Oh Kane, kiss me.

Kane: Okay sweetheart.

Claire and Kane wrap their arms around each other and share a long, passionate kiss that lasts several seconds. We can see that the sun is setting while they kiss. After the kiss, the two let go of each other as Kane's Spinda comes back to join them. They realize it's time to head back down the mountain and back home.


End file.
